When operating (e.g. reading, erasing and programming) a memory device, appropriate biasing voltages usually have to be provided to the relevant cells in order to select the cells and to prepare them for the operation to be performed. For example, a flash memory device usually receives a control gate (CG) biasing voltage and a select gate (SG) biasing voltage.
There may be a need for a simple and compact driver circuit which is capable of providing such biasing voltages.